


Hair Is Where The Heart Is

by onlymywishfulthinking



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Haircuts, Love at First Sight, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymywishfulthinking/pseuds/onlymywishfulthinking
Summary: Mira and Naevia drags an unwilling Agron to a hair salon to get his dreads removed. But they might have an ulterior motive :p





	Hair Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic maybe 5 years ago now!! I just found it on my computer and thought why not post it!! Thank you to Marcela who proofread this back in the day lol. All mistakes are my own. English is not my first language.
> 
> Some things might happen out of left field in this fic just because I can't express myself well enough. I researched how to detangle dreads and tried to get that in to the story, but of course it's not 100% accurate.

 

”No!” 

”Yes!” 

”No!” 

”Yes! Goddamnit Agron! Stop acting like a child!” Mira barked out, trying to drag Agron along with her to the car.

”But why? It’s _my_ hair, why don’t I have a say in this?” he whined and planted all his weight through his feet, staying grounded to the pavement. He tried his best to not be manhandled by Mira but she was surprisingly strong, even though she stood several inches shorter than him.

”Because it’s time. Duro’s getting married tomorrow and the two of you can’t keep walking around with the same hairdo like you’re five years old any more.” Naevia chipped in and grabbed Agron’s other arm and assisted Mira in pulling him along.

They pushed Agron in to the backseat of the car and tried to buckle him in. ”But Duro’s the one getting married why should _I_ have to cut my hair off?”he asked as he tried his best to battle Mira and Naevia for the seat-buckle.

”Because..” Mira started while she slapped Agron’s hand away to get access to the buckle and strapped him in at last. ”Diona would kill us in our sleep if we made Duro cut his dreads off. She’s made that _very_ clear.”

Agron huffed. ”What makes you think I won’t do the same?” He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at them. The two women, he called friends, looked at each other and burst out in laughter. ”Oh please Agron, we know you! You’re as harmless as a teddybear.” Mira mused. ”Despite your appearance.” Naevia added.

”I’m a fucking Champion!”

”Not yet!” Naevia singsonged, to Agron’s great annoyance.

”You know, maybe it’s time to change your appearance Agron? A new look for a new MMA Champion?” Mira tried to coax him into submission.

”But I like my dreads” he whined back.

 

He knew he was being silly. He really only got the dreads because Duro had gotten them when he was eighteen and felt rebellious because the nuns at the orphanage no longer had any say in his appearance, but he still felt a bit sentimental about it. He had had these dreads for six years now. It was something that bonded him and Duro together but now Duro was getting married and moving on with life, moving out from their joint apartment, living his own life.

It had always been the two of them against the world while growing up and now all of a sudden he was left alone. He wasn’t lucky like Duro to find his soulmate on the first try. Agron was alone, say for a few one-night-stands but that wasn’t what he was looking for, he wanted love, real love.

Most of the car ride was quiet. Agron sitting in the back, pouting like a perpetual child. He looked out the window but didn’t recognize the neighbourhood. ”Where are we going?”

”One of Crixus’ friends has a hair salon close to here.” Naevia answered, smiling at him through the rear-view mirror. 

”Fuck the Gods! Crixus has friends I don’t know about?”

”Hey, be nice!” Naevia said trying to sound stern but couldn’t keep the amused chuckle in.

”They'll probably just shave all my fucking hair off.” Agron said and pulled his arms tighter around him. He couldn’t believe they were taking him to a friend of Crixus’. That fact was almost worse than having his dreads cut off.

”Well, then we can just turn around and save our money. Crixus said he was more than happy to help punch you out cold and then cut out a bald spot for you.” Mira said and giggled. 

”Fucking Gaul” Agron spit and the girls laughed in union. The hate-love that Agron and Crixus had going would never not be amusing to witness.

 

They only drove for a few minutes longer before pulling up next to a Harley Davidson parked outside their destination. Agron looked unimpressed at the sign of the hair salon. 

”Ganni Cuts?” He frowned. ”The fuck kinda name is that?” 

Mira and Naevia had to now reverse the procedure of getting Agron into the car and try getting him out and into the salon. 

”His name is Gannicus.” Mira puffed as he grabbed at Agron’s arms again hauling him out of the car and almost tripping him over in the process. 

”Careful!” Agron scolded. 

”Well if you weren’t such a fucking baby about it we wouldn’t have to carry your large ass in there!” Mira shouted at him, starting to get real annoyed at Agron’s behaviour. 

”Large ass? I don’t have a large ass!” Agron said in panic. ”Do I?” 

”All the more to love.” Naevia laughed and patted his bum. 

Agron grinned at her. ”Oh I’m _so_ telling Crixus you touched my butt.” 

Naevia rolled her eyes in response. ”Let’s get going, shall we?” She ushered Agron in while Mira was blocking his escape route.

 

The place looked much nicer on the inside than it did from the exterior. It was a small place, but still felt spacious. The walls were of red brick stones which gave it a rustic feel. It was warm and nice, smelling of flowery shampoos and freshly washed laundry. He was almost transfixed, but just almost. 

”Maybe they don’t have any openings today? It’s late already.” Agron looked down on his watch. ”It’s already 6pm. Let’s go home.” He turned to leave and walked right into Mira.

”Oh no, you don’t.” She pushed him back down into the sofa to his left. He glared at her in responds. 

”Don’t be so dramatic Agron, who knows maybe you’ll finally find love when you get those things off your head.” she smirked.

Naevia went up to the counter and started talking to the blonde woman standing there. The blonde leaned over the counter and shot Agron an evil smirk before she turned and walked behind the curtain into the staff lounge. 

Naevia came back and sat next to Agron and patted his knee. ”They are just closing up but Saxa’s getting Gannicus now.” 

Agron mumbled some swear words under his breath and Naevia glared at him.

Gannicus appeared after a few minutes with Saxa in tow. ”Ladies!” he exclaimed and kissed both Mira and Naevia, three times each on their cheeks. _’The European way_ ’ Agron figured. 

”So this is _the_ Agron, from East of the Rhine? A fellow European!” Gannicus said and patted Agron’s head. It took all of Agron’s strength not to swat that hand away and break it in two.

”What do you mean ' _the_ Agron'?” he said and stood up towering over Gannicus. 

Gannicus was completely unfazed. ”Crixus tells me about you.” 

”What the fuck does he have to say?”

”Well, hate is a strong emotion and needs to be vented.” Gannicus answered as it was the most logical thing in the world. 

”You do that too, you know.” Mira elbowed Agron in the ribs. ”About Crixus.” she chuckled. ”I swear you’re like two peas in a pod.”

”Alright, alright, what about the hair?” Naevia asked trying to move things along. 

”Can’t do it.” Gannicus said and pulled on one of Agron’s dreads which made the taller man flinch. ”Me and Saxa are meeting some suppliers in ten minutes.” 

Agron let out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding. Mira and Naevia looked defeated. ”I guess we’ll have to go with Crixus’ suggestion then.” Naevia looked up at Agron, giving him a sympathetic smile. 

”Fuck no!” Agron took a step back, pulling out his beanie from his coat pocket, covering his head. 

”I can do it.” came a voice from behind the counter. Agron’s eyes drifted behind Gannicus’ form and landed on big warm golden-brown eyes and the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His heart caught in his throat and he swallowed audibly. 

Mira and Naevia looked at each other with a matching pair of wicked grins. 

”Ah yes, I’ll leave you with Nasir.” Gannicus declared and left the building with Saxa, just like that. 

' _Nasir'_ Agron thought. What a beautiful name, and it suited the darker man perfectly. He didn’t realize it, but he was staring now. Mira had to nudge him in his ribs again to get him out of his trance. 

”Me and Naevia are leaving now. We need to do some... stuff before the wedding tomorrow. Okay?” 

”Yeah, yeah.” Agron brushed them off. 

”All right then.” Naevia laughed at her friend, who so obviously was hypnotized by Nasir. 

 

Agron barely registered them leaving, all he could focus on was Nasir walking up to him. He was short, a lot shorter than Agron, slightly taller than shoulder height to him. Long dark raven hair, half of it pulled up into a plait at the back, the rest falling freely in waves over the slender shoulders of the beautiful man. 

Nasir locked the door and pulled the curtains close before he was standing toe to toe with Agron. He ever so gently removed Agron’s beanie from his head and touched his dreads with careful fingers. 

”They are in good condition. How long have you had them?”

”Six years.” Agron managed to get out. It was a miracle that he could even utter words and not just babble vowels.

Nasir looked almost as flustered and speechless as Agron but had no problem getting his words out. 

”Please, sit down” he said and pointed to the chair in the middle of a row of three. Agron willed his legs to move and sat down, skimming out of his coat, which Nasir took and placed on the counter. 

Agron watched him in the mirror, as Nasir bent down and collected what ever it was he needed from behind the counter, putting it in the short apron he was wearing. That ass was so fine in those tight black jeans and Agron had to pull his focus away when he saw Nasir turning. 

Nasir came back and put his hands on Agron’s shoulders looking at his client through the reflection of the mirror. He smiled. And Agron couldn’t help but flash his biggest dimpled grin back at the gorgeous man in the mirror. He could see Nasir’s cheeks redden a tad and felt his own do the same. He was fucked, so fucked for this guy. 

Nasir cleared his voice to bring them back to reality. ”So” he started, moving his hands up into Agron’s dreads. ”I’m guessing you are here to cut these off.” 

”Yeah, my friends are making me, 'cuz my brother’s getting married tomorrow and he’s got dreads too.” Nasir kept touching the dreads while Agron talked. ”So we look the same.” he babbled on.

”Well, we wouldn’t want the bride to marry the wrong brother now, would we?” Nasir smiled.

Agron lowered his head and laughed ”No we wouldn’t.” He looked up again and winked at Nasir, who moved his hands back down to Agron’s shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. 

”So I think we should save some of your hair instead of just shaving it all clean off.” Nasir said and Agron’s heart stopped. This man was perfect. Agron didn’t want to be clean shaven but he knew picking the dreads out would take a very long time. 

”Yeah, if it’s ok with you?” 

”Of course” Nasir chuckled. 

”Well, I mean you’ll be doing all the work and I know it’s a lot. I’ve seen a few You Tube videos.” 

”I used to have dreads too.” Nasir said as he pulled Agron out of the chair and lead him to the washbasin. 

”I had them removed after two years but I wanted to keep my hair long so Gannicus, Saxa and Sibyl worked on me for fifteen hours before I more or less look like I do now, but shorter.” 

”Fuck” Agron exclaimed. ”Fifteen fucking hours! Man that’s rough!”

Nasir just laughed, such a beautiful laugh, which made Agron’s insides melt.

”You need to take this hoodie off.” Nasir said and pulled at the fabric coating Agron’s stomach. 

Agron did as he was told, leaving him in only his tight white tank top. He saw Nasir take a deep breath as the shorter man tried to conceal the fact that he was studying Agron’s well defined arms and shoulders. 

Agron plopped down in the seat with a grin. 

”If it’s gonna take long for you to do it, just shave it off. I don’t want to give you all that extra work.” Agron said sincerely. He was so hooked on this guy that he’d even shave his head for him.

”No, no.” Nasir reassured and swiped the shower handle over Agron’s head. ”We’re keeping some length, it will look so great on you. Trust me, the clean-shaved look is not for you.” 

”I trust you.” Agron smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm water and Nasir’s hands on his head.

Nasir started scrubbing the dreads with a special shampoo to rid them of the built up wax and dirt. The dreadlocks only reached Agron’s neck, which meant that the time it would take to detangle them was drastically shorten compared to Nasir’s own experience. Agron had kept his dreads in shipshape, which also shorted the work time.

 

After soaking the dreads for 10 minutes and coating them with a moisturizing cream, Nasir wrapped Agron’s head up in a towel and lead him back to the chair and the mirror. He unwrapped Agron’s hair again and reached for a steel scissor and cut the dreads off about halfway before he started picking at them with the end of a tail comb. 

”This might hurt a bit.” Nasir said as he pulled up his own chair and started working on Agron’s dreads.  ”They’re coming out much easier than mine did.” 

Agron could feel Nasir’s breath on his neck and a chill ran down his spine and he sighed. He never thought he’d be this relaxed taking his dreads out, and it was all thanks to Nasir. He needed to know more about this man. Maybe he wasn’t single, maybe he wasn’t even gay? Maybe he was married to Saxa and had five children? There was only one way to find out. 

”So you worked here long?” 

”I worked here for a year now. Started right after they removed my dreads actually. I love this place. Met some great people through cutting hair, because they become regulars to this place, like Mira, Naevia and Spartacus.” 

”What?” Agron twisted in his seat which caused Nasir to pull on his hair a bit too rough and he winched back to his former position.

”Easy there, I almost ripped the whole thing off.” Nasir chided and placed a stilling hand on Agron’s bare shoulder. 

”Sorry. You know my friends?” 

”Yes” he said. ”Why wouldn’t I? They’re my regulars.”

Agron suddenly felt robbed. ”But.. how come we’ve never met before?” 

Nasir stopped what he was doing and looked up at Agron in the mirror. 

”You haven’t cut your hair for six years.” he deadpanned and continued with the next dreadlock to untangle. 

”Ah… forgot about that.” Agron blushed and felt silly. Nasir just hid a smirk and combed at Agron’s tangles. 

 

They were quiet for a while after that. Agron’s still didn’t know if Nasir was single or not. He cursed himself for his lack of smooth talking abilities. This was a crucial moment, he had never been this infatuated with someone before and it was driving him crazy. 

As if Nasir could feel Agron thinking of him, he said: ”You’re nice.” And Agron’s brain stopped babbling to himself and his body stiffened in his chair. ”Not at all like Crixus describes you.” 

”That fucking Gaul.” Agron hissed. He never really could control his temper when it came to Crixus.

Nasir chuckled deeply. ”He calls you ’German fuck’.” Nasir ran a had through Agron’s now tangle free hair, which brought Agron back to his senses. 

”So you know Crixus?” he asked in a calmer voice.

”I cut his hair once in a while, when Gannicus is busy.” 

”Ah.” Agron trailed off. His brain went back to working out how to ask if Nasir wanted to go out on a date later. He couldn’t ask now, what if he said no, that would be awkward since Nasir hadn’t finished with Agron’s hair yet. He decided the best choice would be to wait. 

Nasir was sitting back up on his chair behind Agron, stretching out his back. He combed through all of Agron’s hair without getting caught in any tangles. Agron chanced a look and glanced up at Nasir through the mirror and caught his eyes and warm smile.

”I think he’s jealous.” Nasir said, leaning in close to Agron’s left ear, still having his eyes locked with Agron’s through the mirror. 

Agron stopped breathing. 

”Because not only do you look stronger than him, but you’re clearly younger and more handsome than he is.” Nasir inched even closer and hummed against Agron’s earlobe. ”He might have been Champion once, but you will overthrow him any day now. Mark my words, Agron.” 

He had to let his eyes fall shut. Feeling Nasir so close around him while at the same time seeing him through the mirror, was just too much sexual sensations at once. He licked his lips and let out a shuttering breath. The way Nasir had spoken his name made the fire inside him burn even hotter. He smiled a soft smile. There was no doubt Nasir wasn’t gay. No need to ask the obvious. 

He was dragged back into reality once again when Nasir took his hand, in his smaller one, and lead Agron back to the washbasin. He smiled at him the whole short walk over there and met an equal smile on Nasir’s beautiful face. 

”All done with the dreads, just need to give your scalp a thorough cleaning and then a few cuts here and there and you’re set.” Nasir said and turned on the water. 

Agron sat down in the seat and sighed ”Already. That was quick.”

Nasir carefully placed Agron’s head in the basin and started rinsing. ”It’s been three hours.”

”No fucking way! Feels like 10 minutes!” Agron was baffled. Three hours? How was it even possible? Time flies, he guessed, as Spartacus usually says. But he didn’t want it to end.

 

Having Nasir massaging his six years untouched scalped was like heaven. The sensation hit his every nerve-ending and he shivered all over his body from top to toe. The vibes inside especially started to focus on his middle area and his cock was starting to feel the effects. Nasir’s fingers were magical to say the least. He couldn’t help but let out a content sigh and rested his hands over his crotch to hide the obvious feelings Nasir was stirring inside him. 

He was in love. 

He had heard it described to him so many times by Naevia and Mira when they chatted away, that he was certain this was how it was supposed to feel like. Although it was fast, _very fast,_ something about Nasir just felt right. He barely knew the man but, he felt _so_ right. 

Agron was in such a daze he barely acknowledge Nasir putting a towel over his head and dragging him back to the chair to cut Agron’s hair into a proper haircut. All he could do was smile at Nasir through the mirror, completely smitten. Nasir’s smile never faltered either, small sounds of his intoxicating laugh filling the air very now and again. 

This.

This was what Agron wanted. 

Them. 

Like this. 

 

Nasir stepped in front of Agron and lifted his chin to look at his work. Agron’s green eyes stared loving back at the big golden-brown ones. Nasir slid his hand up Agron’s cheek and up his hair and Agron leaned his head into the touch, eyes closed and mouth gasping. He could come undone before this man. And he longed for it. 

He opened his eyes again when he felt the warmth of Nasir’s body press closer to his own. There was that smile, that deadly smile looking back at him. Smile that turned into soft lips and chaste kisses. 

Agron slide his hands up Nasir’s thighs and held on to his hips, moaning into Nasir’s mouth as the kisses became less chaste and more wet. Nasir kept dragging his hands back and forth through Agron’s now short hair while he kissed him, deeper and deeper. 

Agron had to pull away to breathe, taking deep breaths to steady himself. ”Am I dreaming?” he whispered. He felt weak even though he was sitting down. Nasir was standing between his legs, face flushed and lips kiss-swollen. He sighed out a little laugh and stroke Agron’s cheek once more. 

”You look beautiful.” he whispered back and stepped out of Agron’s grasp. Indicating that Agron should take a look at himself in the mirror, for once. Agron’s eyes reluctantly drifted off of Nasir and to his own reflection in the mirror. 

”Wow.” was all he could say. He looked good. Better than with the dreads. Somehow Nasir had made him look more mature, more confident, stronger even. He grinned at himself and got out of the chair, backing Nasir up against the brick wall. He towered over the smaller man. 

”Thank you, Nasir” he husked out against the man beneath him. He let his hand snake up into he glistening raven locks of Nasir’s, reveling in their softness. He leaned in and kissed his cheek, kissing a trail of small kisses along the dark stubbled cheek until he reached the place where throat and ear collided. He felt Nasir sag against him and licked his way around Nasir’s delicate ear and Nasir shudder against him, turning into putty in Agron’s hands. Nasir stammered against Agron’s ear ”I think we need to lay down, you make my knees weak.” 

”What ever you want, little man.” Agron answered and gave Nasir’s neck one last kiss before they quickly made their way to the couch by the entrance of the salon. This time Nasir pushed Agron down and straddled himself over Agron’s thighs, dragging is hands under Agron’s tank top, ghosting over his nipples. 

Then Agron suddenly stilled Nasir’s hands against his chest and looked up at Nasir sitting on top of him. 

”What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?” Nasir asked, voice sounding rough and out of breath. 

”I want this to be more than what we are doing right now. More than sex. I really like you Nasir.” He let go of Nasir’s wrists and let his hands run down the smaller man’s back. 

”You take my breath away Nasir. I don’t wanna leave here later and never see you again.” 

Nasir leaned down so his lips could connect with Agron’s. Then Nasir slid his hands down the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. ”What’s your number?”

Agron smiled and repeated his number to Nasir and a few seconds later he heard his own phone buzz inside his coat on the counter. 

Nasir flashed an impossibly wide smile at him and kissed him again. 

”Day after tomorrow, how would you like to go on a date?” 

”Date?” Agron smiled.

”Yeah.” Nasir rutted his hips agains Agron’s and Agron couldn’t help but moan loudly. ”Yes, yes. Gods yes. I’ll date the fuck outta you! ”

And Nasir laughed and Agron beamed with love.

 

* * *

 

The church was packed. It was time for Duro and Agron to walk down the aisle and wait for the bride. As they walked pass their friends and family they got whistles and encouraging shouts, and quite a few of them were for Agron and his new haircut. 

”Fuck, bruder I need to get these dreads off too. You’re glowing. And _I’m_ the one getting married!” Duro exclaimed. 

Agron laughed. ”Diona would kill you. And it’s not only the haircut that makes me glow.” he winked at this brother. 

”You got laid?” Duro said too loud for the priest's liking and Agron gave the man an apologetic smile. 

”No.” Agron beamed even more. Duro’s eyes widened ”You’re in love?” Agron’s smile was answer enough and Duro threw himself on Agron and hugged him tight. 

”I’m so fucking happy for you, bruder! When can I met him?”

The priest signaled for them to take their places and the brothers smoothed out their suits and turned to take their positions by the altar and that’s when Agron’s eyes met with those big warm golden brown ones from the day before. 

”Nasir!” he shouted happily and Nasir couldn’t help but chuckled and smile at the great oaf. 

Agron ran up to Nasir, who was placed in the front of the brides’ side of the aisle. 

”What are you doing here?” Agron asked and leaned down and kissed him. 

”Diona and I have been friends since high school.” 

Agron squeezed himself down between Nasir and Diona’s grandmother who looked a bit horrified that Agron suddenly pressed himself down next to her. 

”Why didn’t you tell me?” Agron asked as he held Nasir’s hand in his.

”When you said your brother was getting married and that the two of you looked the same I gathered that we were going to the same wedding and I thought it’d be a nice surprise.” Nasir smiled back at him.

”Agron” Duro shouted, and motioned for him to get back to his position. 

”I got to go, but you owe me a dance later.” Agron said as he rushed back to stand by Duro’s side. 

Duro leaned in to his brother ” So Nasir’s the one? I should have know” he said and laughed.

”Do you know him?” 

”Of course I know him, I’ve known him for like a year now. He’s one of Diona’s best friends.”

”Why the fuck does _everyone_ know Nasir but me? Why didn’t you introduce us?”

”I told him about you but he was too shy to go on a blind date and Diona told me to stop nagging him and Crixus said you’d break Nasir’s heart, so I stopped pestering him about you.”

”That fucking Gaul!”

 

\------------------

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
